Prom Night: Forever Memories
by Daniel Lazerus
Summary: Shinobu's high school academy decides to host a prom. Too bad he can't take his boyfriend... or can he? Relocated from Cerberus Revised's "The Terrorists' Handbook." Rated "T" for now, but will move to "M" in future chapters. Enjoy!
1. 1: Problems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its Characters.

* * *

**Summary:** Shinobu's high school academy decides to host a prom. Too bad Shinobu can't take his boyfriend, or can he? Warning/Enticement: Seme Shinobu in later chapters.

* * *

**Prom Night : **_**Forever Memories**_

**Chapter One: Problems**

* * *

Shinobu stood looking at himself in the mirror; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

_This is so fucking stupid. Damn Miyagi for talking me into this! _

He shook his honeyed-blonde head as he beheld his tuxedoed reflection. Gray eyes filled with displeasure flashed back at him.

The international academy he had been attending for the last year had a high contingent of American students. Each year, as a means of appeasing this group's teenage sensibilities, towards the end of the spring term, the school hosted a Prom.

Shinobu had not ever planned on going.

He should have never said anything about the asinine event but when he, of all people, had been asked to be part of the planning committee, he'd made the mistake of complaining about it to Miyagi, one night at dinner.

* * *

"What a bloody waste of time," Shinobu exclaimed, waving his chopsticks for emphasis. "The theme is so imbecilic too, 'Forever Memories,' or some such crap.

"When it comes to high school, forever and memories are not words I care to associate with this interminable experience."

Miyagi looked mildly at his young lover and then smiled down into his bowl. He wished his brat wasn't in such a damn hurry to grow up.

"I think you should do it, Shu."

Shinobu looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about, Miyagi? Why would I want to? It's not like I can take you as my date, so what's the point?"

"The point, Shinobu, is that you're young and this is high school. You should take advantage of this time. I wouldn't mind if you went with one of your classmates.

"Besides, think of it as a cultural experiment, you could research American high school customs… It could be interesting."

Miyagi pointedly ignored the blistering gaze that Shinobu shot at him from across the table.

"What kind of lover are you? Who in the hell tells his boyfriend to go out with someone else to his prom?" Shinobu's tone, while not loud, was beyond indignant.

Miyagi got up and headed into the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink.

"I think that you know what kind of lover I am, Shu-chin.

"And as for who tells his _amour_ to go out with someone else to his prom? Well, someone who trusts him and doesn't want his _fated_ significant, at thirty, sitting around thinking about wasted youth and missed opportunities because he was saddled with an old man."

When Miyagi turned back around, he immediately recognized the familiar hunch of Shinobu's frame.

He walked over quietly behind him and wrapped his long arms around Shinobu's shoulders.

Even after a year together, he was still amazed by how quickly his boy was maturing: Shinobu's emotional outbursts had become less frequent and much less loud. Even so, the teen still felt things so strongly.

"Shu," Miyagi whispered kindly into a pinked ear.

Shinobu remained still and silent in the embrace, but Miyagi felt a hot tear drop onto his forearm.

"It's just so unfair we can't go together," Shinobu muttered miserably.

"Hush, brat, I know." Miyagi offered this phrase of comfort and as soon as he uttered the words he felt other tears rapidly follow the first. He was incredibly glad he was behind Shinobu because he was holding back a few of his own: the longing he'd heard is his young lover's voice broke his heart.

* * *

So here Shinobu was now, reluctantly tuxedo-clad and heading out to his prom.

He appraised himself once more and then snorted in disgust.

_I can't believe I am going to this disastrous affair at the urging of my own lover. _

The academy was very progressive because of the mix of its pupils and there were a number of queer students in the school that were going together as same sex couples. There were also any number of boys who would have gladly gone with Shinobu, but he just couldn't imagine doing this, whether Miyagi had given his consent or not.

So, of all things, he was going to the prom with a girl.

Her name was Eva and she was from Berlin. She and Shinobu had become fast friends earlier in the semester.

She was in Japan with her father, who was there on business. Like him, she also had a forbidden lover she was devoted to, a willowy brunette name Amalie.

Amalie was waiting for her back in Berlin. Eva's father had brought her to Japan specifically trying to break the two girls up.

* * *

"I thought Berlin was a very progressive city." Shinobu commented when Eva first confided her story.

"Berlin yes. Well, West Berlin anyway." Eva sighed in her strange accent, "My father, no,"

She offered Shinobu a drag on the slim cigarillo she was illegally smoking on the school grounds.

Shinobu politely declined and then revealed his own situation, remaining protectively vague, simply offering he too had a tabooed relationship with an older male who was at "M" University.

"A college boy," Eva chuckled as she looked Shinobu over with a keen eye. "Yeah, I can see that. You're too smart for these high school boys." She winked at him as she said this.

* * *

Tall and blonde with gorgeous porcelain skin and pale, ice blue eyes, Eva was really quite stunning, not that Shinobu paid this much mind. Nor did he care that together they made a striking pair.

Instead they had agreed to join forces for the occasion because they were both trying to appease a loved but difficult elder they not so secretly disagreed with and also so that they each would have an audience for their ridicule of the event while they were there

_At least being with Eva should help break up the idiocy of the evening._

Scowling, Shinobu tried for the umpteenth time to fix his tie and then finally gave up.

"Miyagi," he called petulantly as he walked out into the apartment's main room.

Miyagi was slouched comfortably on the couch reviewing thesis drafts. He was wearing a pair of his long pajama bottoms; his feet were bare inside the slippers he wore. He still had on his white dress shirt, but it was open revealing the bleached wife-beater tee he had on underneath. Seeing him, sitting there looking so sexy, Shinobu cursed again that he'd ever agreed to go.

The glossy black head looked up.

Miyagi had been chewing on a cheap disposable chopstick that had come with some takeout they'd ordered earlier in the week. Shinobu thought this habit was almost as revolting as the smoking, but he had to give merit to the fact Miyagi really was trying to quit.

The chopstick teetered on the brink of Miyagi's bottom lip and then dropped to the floor unable to maintain its balance in his open mouth. Blue eyes blinked as if dazed and then sparked to life suddenly.

Shinobu blushed a bit despite himself, watching the combustion of appreciation and desire ignite Miyagi's gaze.

"I need help with my tie."

It pleased Shinobu that he was able to keep his voice neutral, free from either the demanding or whining tones that had been his trademark for much of his life. He was learning to cultivate this seeming aplomb after watching Miyagi so intimately for months.

There had been a terrible scandal earlier that year at the University. A respected member of the science faulty (Biology, ironically enough) had been caught having an affair with the daughter of the University's vice president. Though she was older than Shinobu, the relationship had apparently started when she was only fourteen.

The professor had been arrested and the girl's family, despite her protestations, was pressing criminal charges for _corruption of a minor_.

The man, the girl, and the University had been disgraced. The professor's position was immediately terminated; the girl sent away to live with relatives in a distant prefecture. The campus had been flooded with press for months.

Shinobu had watched Miyagi weather this incident, with a patient stoicism, waiting to see if the ripples caused by the fiasco would lap over into his part of the pond.

Though Miyagi had seemed unaffected by all of it to everyone else, those who knew him closely could tell he was feeling the weight of these events heavily. Shinobu had watched with concern as his lover had smoked much more and eaten much less, growing at one point quite thin.

This lasted until, as with all things salacious, the next bomb was dropped elsewhere and the lawyers and press, flocked like carrion birds to the newest killing field. Then the Miyagi of old gradually re-emerged, though he was subtly less luminous.

Shinobu felt terribly convicted during this time, remembering all their office trysts, episodes instigated by him.

Miyagi had often rebuffed him quite vehemently, they'd had many arguments about him not respecting the sanctity of the workplace, and yet, he'd continued to persist and Miyagi to cave.

Addicted to the illicit thrill of it, the possibility of being caught, the passive/aggressive way it said, "fuck you!" to his father and all he stood for, Shinobu had never really considered the true danger of his actions or what the cost might be to his beloved professor until this other drama had unfolded.

It was only then that he'd realized the selfishness of his actions and vowed to reform.

He finally understood Miyagi's caution was not necessarily out of cowardice, but rather the desire for them to be able to continue as they had, at least, until he was old enough to be recognized without bringing any greater danger to their "unconventional" relationship.

As Shinobu was lost in these thoughts, Miyagi looked at the young man standing before him.

He found himself more and more in awe each day of the magnificent creature emerging gradually from the cocoon of youth.

As Shinobu took a few more steps towards him, Miyagi was very conscious of how well the teen filled out the formal suit he was wearing. It highlighted his slightly broader shoulders and trim waist.

Shinobu had experienced an unusual spurt during the last year, growing a bit more. As Miyagi watched him move, he was both pleased and pained to see that, despite this new length, over the months someone had gradually his gangling colt with something more aristocratically feline.

Miyagi got up and went over to Shinobu. He stood behind him, finding it slightly more difficult to peer over his boy's shoulder than the last time he'd assisted in this ritual.

"How many times have I taught you this, Shinobu? Seriously I think you do this on purpose." Miyagi's tone was teasing as he reached his strong arms around Shinobu.

"Can you blame me?"

Shinobu leaned back into the man behind him. He could suddenly feel the rigidity of Miyagi's cock pressing into him and was pleased that he'd unknowingly had such an effect on his elder. He reached back and his hand grazed Miyagi's crotch.

"Don't, Shu," Miyagi warned. "You have to go in a minute, the car will be here."

"I don't want to go. Why can't I just stay here with you?" The plaintive notes that Shinobu had worked so hard to exorcise from his voice crept back in to haunt him.

Finished with the tie, Miyagi returned to the couch and sat back down gently, mindful of his arousal.

"Shinobu, what do we do every Friday night?"

"We eat, we argue, we fuck…"

"Or make love," Miyagi interjected.

Shinobu blushed at this; somehow he found this difference in designation more embarrassing than the other.

"We watch a movie and we go to bed. Not necessarily in that order."

"Yes." Miyagi smiled.

"That is what we do and what we will probably continue to do for the next two years until you qualify as an adult.

"And if we're lucky, hopefully what we will continue to for years beyond that.

"But not tonight… tonight, go be young and live a little. Be stupid, but not too stupid and drink a bit, but not too much."

Miyagi picked up his stack of papers and Shinobu knew instantly by his lover's expression as soon as he started reading, Miyagi was lost to him.

Shinobu desperately wanted to kiss Miyagi before he left, but his pride would not allow it. Instead as he headed for the front door .

"I'll be home by 10:30."

"Please, Shu-chin, try and be a respectable teen for once, don't come home until after midnight." Miyagi called over his shoulder from the couch.

"I hate you, Old Man," Shinobu grumbled as he walked out.

"I find you impossible too, You Damned Brat." Miyagi sighed, rattling his papers.

Such were their declarations of love.

* * *

**God how I love this couple.**

**As always, you know I love it when you review... **


	2. 2: Couples

**Prom Night: Forever Memories**

**Chapter Two: Couple**

* * *

Shinobu flipped open his phone and looked at the time once again.

It was just pushing ten o'clock and he was standing outside the apartment complex where he and Miyagi lived.

He wasn't quite ready to go in just yet and face his lover's teasing for coming home so early, but he'd already circled the building twice since the car dropped him off.

Besides, it was getting a bit chilly and he felt pretty conspicuous wandering around in his tuxedo.

The other thing he was avoiding was that at some point, despite the fact that he'd returned early, Shinobu knew that he was going to have to admit to Miyagi, that his elder was at least partially right.

_It wasn't that bad._

Shinobu conceded that he might find himself, at some point in the future, even kind of being glad that he had gone.

* * *

Of course initially it had been miserable: he'd had to go and pick Eva up from her father's house.

The man was overjoyed that his daughter was going out with a boy.

There was much handshaking and back pounding. Eva's father kept asking Shinobu, if his daughter didn't just look "simply breathtaking" once she'd come down from her room.

The German teen did look beautiful this was true, but it was so hard for Shinobu not to turn to Eva's father and tell him that while his daughter looked lovely, she really wasn't his type: his "type" being about seventeen years older and undeniably male.

However, Shinobu refrained. He smiled, said all the appropriate things, and made more than a favorable impression on Eva's old man.

This was something he was good at. Though one would never know it from how he conducted himself most of the time.

The truth was that he really could turn on the charm; he just didn't choose to do it that often. This was a skill he had learned from and loathed in his father, watching the man navigate countless faculty soirees and other campus events.

"My father certainly liked you," Eva teased as she slid into the car. "I am surprised he didn't start talking dowries and engagements the way he was looking at you."

"Great," Shinobu scowled.

Eva took one look at Shinobu's expression and burst out laughing.

"Oh Shin, the faces you make."

Initially all this did was add a blush to the scowl.

Still, there was something infectious in Eva's laughter. It was rich and heartfelt, unlike the high pitched giggles of so many of the other girls they went to school with. Despite his resolve, Shinobu found his expression softening.

He knew that being sour would be of no benefit to Eva and they had planned to make a brave go of it together after all.

When they arrived at the Academy, they headed to the gymnasium where the event was being held with an attitude of proud disdain.

Each had prepared for the Prom, donning their armor of indifference, loading their mental quivers with a repertoire of barbed comments to shoot off at the slightest provocation. Yet somehow once they entered, the two teens found themselves gradually and unwittingly disarmed.

The Academy was expensive to attend and the budget for the Prom had considerable. The decorations were flawless; the space completely transformed.

Shinobu had to admit that the planning committee he'd abstained from being a part of, had done an incredible job.

Seeing the photographer set up just past the entrance, Eva insisted that they have their picture taken. Shinobu greatly resisted at first.

"Shin, I have to send one to Amalie. She still doesn't believe that you're not a girl."

"Can't you just take one with your phone to send her?"

"Okay, you have found me out, my father wants one too… but I have this idea." Eva leaned over and whispered in Shinobu's ear.

"Come on, Dear," she cajoled, "let's have a little fun!"

Shinobu once again found himself pulled into a reluctant grin by Eva scheme.

Their plan agreed upon, they almost drove the poor photographer mad.

Each time he had them composed, he discovered, as soon as the photo was snapped, looking at the digital image, that one or both of the couple was wearing an odd or stupid expression.

Both Eva and Shinobu vehemently denied any knowledge of doing this and assumed such convincing airs of innocence, it took the man sometime to figure out they were doing it on purpose.

Finally, in a fit of anger he drove them off.

"I want one of each, and my father will pay for all of them!" Eva declared with great seriousness. She slipped one of her father's business cards, on which she had written the number of her school account, into the poor photographer's shaking hands just before she and Shinobu dashed off to the dance floor.

As they hurried away, Shinobu, found himself smiling again unexpectedly for the second time that evening.

He liked the balls of the girl.

Eva looked back at him, her eyes shining with mirth and soon they were laughing so hard both had tears in their eyes.

Throughout most of the evening, Eva did not allow Shinobu to sulk.

Considering the conversation that had united them deciding to attend the event together, Shinobu was initially perplexed and a bit put out by Eva's sudden change in attitude. He asked Eva about this abrupt shift in attitude when they were out on the dance floor together.

After engaging in a few blushes of her own, Eva confessed that if it were only her father's request, she would gladly have remained miserable the whole night, but Amalie had called her that afternoon and had forbidden her to do anything less that have a wonderful time.

"What can I say, I am mad about that girl and powerless resist her demands." Eva sighed as she rested her head on Shinobu's shoulder during the one slow dance they shared.

Somehow, the school had managed to miraculously secure the talents of Shindou Shuichi and "Bad Luck" for the event, so the music was actually quite good. It was rumored that Shindou was playing the prom as a favor to his lover who was an alumnus of the academy.

Later, as he listened to the music while sitting at one of the lavish tables drinking punch spiked with brandy Eva had stolen from her father's bar, Shinobu found his thoughts drawn inexorably to Miyagi.

While he'd always liked the band that was playing, Shinobu realized once again how his elder had been slowly and subtly corrupting him.

Miyagi had been gradually introducing him to other forms of music. He played his ancient phonograph at every opportunity it seemed.

The scratchy sounds of the records, often greeted Shinobu when he entered the apartment if his lover had arrived at home earlier than he.

The teen had learned early on in their relationship to intuit Miyagi's mood by the music that was being played. Listening to the shabby record player, over time he had also begun to appreciate this music: classical, traditional, even the occasional jazz pieces contained in Miyagi's library of vinyl.

On top of that, Miyagi seemed to know about every piece of music that he listened to: the life of the composer or musician, the history around each number's origins. He shared all of this information with Shinobu whether or not he wanted to listen.

It had forced Shinobu to re-evaluate the criteria of his own listening and he begun seriously researching his favorites. So, that if nothing else, he had adequate ammunition to argue with his lover the validity of his own musical choices.

After a brief respite they returned to the dance floor.

Amidst all the gyrating bodies, Shinobu couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to dance with Miyagi (not that he would ever get the chance). He also found himself trying to figure out what kind of music would best suit such an occasion.

Eva, ever perceptive, picked up on the shift in Shinobu's mood.

"Come on Shin!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the dance floor.

"Let's go outside; I need a smoke."

Out of the heat of the Prom and in the cool air of the late spring evening, Eva studied Shinobu as she leaned casually against the wall of the building, her cigarillo dangled loosely between long slender fingers.

"So tell me some more about this boy of yours, Shin. You're obviously missing him.

"How old is he that you couldn't bring him tonight?

"What is he like a graduate student? A teaching assistant? Young Junior professor perhaps?"

Eva brought out the small silver flask with the last of her father's stolen brandy in it. She opened it somehow miraculously, never losing her hold of her smoke, took a sip, and handed it to Shinobu

Looking sideways at Eva, in his nervousness, for the first time perhaps, Shinobu saw the appeal of smoking.

It gave one something to do with their hands, a prop to distract from what a person was saying or not saying.

"Old enough to make it awkward." Shinobu took a swig and grimaced at the liquor's smooth burn. He already felt a slight buzz from the punch earlier.

"And does your older man have a name?"

Shinobu was silent. He liked Eva too much to make up a lie.

"Honestly, Shin, I feel badly after having told you so much about Amalie. You listen to me go on and on all the time. Please let me return the favor."

"Eva, really it's fine, I enjoy listening to you, but …"

Cool blue eyes studied him from behind a thin veil of smoke.

"I feel like I have so little of him as it is, I don't like to share... Any of him."

There it was: his confession. It wasn't just that he didn't want to share Miyagi, though this much was true. But as much of a burden as his silence was at times, right now, it was also the only way Shinobu knew how to protect him.

Eva regarded Shinobu seriously a moment more. Then she shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, I can respect that."

It was amazing to Shinobu that when Eva said this, she really seemed to mean it.

"So, what now?" Shinobu asked.

"Well…" Eva thought a moment.

"Hunter invited us to join a group of them and go drinking and do karaoke, but I think you should go track down that man of yours and make sure that he gives you a proper prom goodnight." She offered Shinobu her beautiful smile.

"Shall I get the car to come round and take you back home then first?" Shinobu could barely hide his relief at being so easily and early dismissed.

"Ah, Shin, how funny you are!" Eva laughed. "I'll have you know, I will not have you break my father's heart like that."

Shinobu looked at Eva perplexed.

"As it so happens, I rented myself a hotel room for the evening. I took my things over before school today. So, Amalie is waiting for me to skype her in a bit.

"We'll be having cybersex all night long." Eva exhaled a smoky sigh as she said this.

At the thought of this Shinobu unconsciously wrinkled his nose. This elicited a peal of laughter from Eva.

"Truly, Shin, those faces!"

Shinobu blushed deeply.

"And that blush is almost as priceless, I'm sure that must be one of the things your lover finds so appealing about you."

"Look dear," Eva kissed one of Shinobu's burning cheeks, "You take the car. I'll get a taxi and I'll call you tomorrow morning at an appropriate hour. Then you can meet me somewhere. We'll take me home, properly ravished."

"Won't your father be worried or furious, if you don't come home tonight, Eva?" Shinobu knew that Miyagi, despite his admonition not to come home too early, would at least be worried, even though the man knew he was with a girl.

For the briefest of moments Eva's eyes lost their shine and her voice betrayed just a trace of sadness.

"Quite on the contrary my darling, Shin… Believing I'm with you, he'll be delighted."

However after saying this, Eva seemed to crush out this moment of melancholy as easily as her cigarette. She gave Shinobu a playful shove.

"Off with you then, I'm sure your University man is pining for you."

Shinobu brought out his phone to call the car. He thought of Miyagi probably still sitting on the couch at home, lost amidst the stacks of thesis proposals.

"If only," He sighed.

* * *

Entering the apartment at last, Shinobu was shocked to find it silent and dark.

After hanging up his coat and removing his shoes, SHinobu turned on a small lamp and looked at the half finished stack of papers. It seemed impossible to him that Miyagi had already gone to bed.

_Fucking Miyagi, you can't even wait up long enough to adequately harass me about coming home early? _The thought of this brought unwanted tears to Shinobu's eyes. _You're a cold bastard sometimes, Old Man._

Then he saw the light glowing from under their bedroom door.

_Maybe Miyagi's still up. Maybe he is waiting, reading in bed or something like that._

Almost as quickly as it had emerged, Shinobu's hope was replaced by concern.

It wasn't really like his lover to do something like this: the sofa was his appointed waiting place.

Shinobu's mind suddenly began racing. _What if Miyagi isn't feeling, well? What he's gotten sick or something while I've been gone?_

He tended a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in, Shu," Answered Miyagi's deep voice.

Shinobu entered the room.

"I thought I told you not to come home before midnight."

Embarrassed by this lover's chiding Shinobu immediately dropped his eyes to the floor . Staring at the pattern on the worn Persian rug he decided it would be best to disguise his chagrin with false indignation.

"Lay off, Old Man! I fucking went didn't I?"

"You should be happy…"

Shinobu's hot tone trailed off as he looked up and saw Miyagi.

The older man had been with his back to the door but he turned around now to face him. Shinobu's eyes widened in shocked disbelief. His heart and his cock leapt up simultaneously, in equal measure.

Miyagi was dressed in a tuxedo, not too unlike his own and was putting the finishing touches on his own tie.

Miyagi's handsome face broke into an impish smile.

"I'm not happy yet, but I will be, Shu-chin..." Miyagi offered his young lover a gracious bow and then his arm.

"If only you would be willing to escort me to our Prom..."

* * *

**Dear readers, I know this is a re-post. Still your feedback really is important to me and I would love to hear from you, so please review!**


	3. 3: WWND?

**Prom Night**

**Chapter Three: WWND**

* * *

Shinobu stood before Miyagi with his mouth hanging open.

He could not recall ever seeing his lover looking so handsome, so polished. The usual appearance of the rumpled academic had completely evaporated to be replaced by something dapper and just a tiny bit dangerous. The transformation was amazing and very, _very_ sexy.

Miyagi stepped over to his astonished brat and took Shinobu's chin in his hand. His mouth brushed Shinobu's bottom lip.

Shinobu's agog mouth suddenly closed as he responded to Miyagi's kiss. It did not stay closed for long, however, as their kiss became more fervent and Miyagi's tongue soon sought entrance.

When Shinobu opened himself, their tongues danced together briefly. He was surprised to find that he slightly missed the smoky flavor that was fading as Miyagi cut back on his cigarettes.

Miyagi's tongue slicked across the roof of Shinobu's mouth as he broke the kiss.

"Ummm… What is that I taste? Brandy perhaps?" Miyagi's dark blue eyes shone, they always did when he teased. It was one of the things that both annoyed Shinobu and endeared Miyagi to him.

"Uh… Yes."

Shinobu was surprised that his elder could ascertain what it was he'd consumed. But then again Miyagi's senses had always been remarkable acute.

"A bit, but not too much." Shinobu blushed as he quoted Miyagi's earlier admonition on the consumption of alcohol. He was still reeling from this astounding turn of events.

"You know if you're tired we can stay just stay in." Miyagi stepped around behind Shinobu and wrapped long arms around him. He nipped Shinobu's earlobe affectionately.

Shinobu pushed back, breaking free from the embrace. He turned and faced Miyagi.

"Oh, hell no, Old Man! You can't make an offer like that and then think I'm not going to take you up on it!"

Miyagi looked at Shinobu's bright eyes and beamed. He was struck by the strong urge to reach over and ruffle Shinobu's honeyed-head and then thought the better of it.

Looking at the striking young man standing before him, he realized that Shinobu was probably getting too old for that sort of display. The thought brought just a hint of sadness to his smile, but he recovered himself quickly.

"Excellent, shall we go then?" He offered Shinobu his arm once more.

As they walked to Miyagi's car, Shinobu gradually recovered from the stunned sensation that had overwhelmed him when he first saw his lover in the apartment. He was thinking about Miyagi in his tux and all the preparation his elder seemed to have put into this moment.

He stopped just by the passenger door of the car and put his hand over Miyagi's.

"Wait... How in the hell did you know I would be home early, Old Man?" Shinobu hoped his blush looked indignant and not embarrassed.

"I could have stayed out all night and you would have just been there waiting for me like an idiot."

Miyagi made a gallant display of opening the door. He was amused by Shinobu's scowl. He waited until the teen had slid into the car before he responded.

"First, Shu-chin, I knew you couldn't stand to stay away from me for that long.

"Really who could blame you? I am a rather irresistible after all." Miyagi's tone was teasing as he said this.

"Second." His voice was a bit more serious, though still light. "I told you to stay out until at least midnight, and when was the last time you ever did something I told you to do?"

Miyagi laughed as he gently closed the door on the blushing Shinobu before his boy had any opportunity to offer a smart retort.

* * *

Shinobu remained silent for a time after this. He watched Miyagi carefully, waiting for some explanation of their unfolding events.

Finally, unable to keep his curiosity in check, as they were speeding through the city, he asked, "So where is it exactly that we're going and what exactly is it that we're doing?"

"Ah… it's a surprise." Miyagi smiled mysteriously

Shinobu could tell that whatever it was Miyagi had planned, his elder just a bit nervous. He watched as Miyagi unconsciously reached towards his breast pocket and heard him curse softly at the pack that wasn't there.

Smoking was one of Miyagi's great tools for deflection.

"A packet from Teito University came in the mail for you today." Miyagi said suddenly, trying to fill the awkward silence in the car.

"Oh?" Shinobu's voice was casual.

_Two can play at this game of seeming mysterious._

He'd filled out some applications for college recently and had gotten accepted to most of them.

He hadn't really said anything about it to Miyagi yet. He was a little embarrassed to, especially after all the fuss he'd made when they'd first gotten together about wanting to go to "M" University and study Literature.

A few months prior, when they had been engaged in one of their nightly dinner time debates, Miyagi had at last conceded an argument to him and had offered:

"You know, Shu, as much as you like to argue, with your mind and that mouth, you really should consider going into something like law."

He had said it halfway joking as he'd stood to gather their dishes from the table, thus signifying the end of that evening's oratory event, but the comment for some reason had taken root in Shinobu's mind.

The more he'd thought about it, the more the idea really appealed to him. It was for this reason that he'd decided to fill out an application for "T" University's Law program. He'd been both pleased and surprised when he'd gotten in.

Shinobu knew that Miyagi had been watching the letters from all the various colleges come in the mail.

He was surprised that his elder hadn't said something to him yet. Instead, Miyagi just silently handed them over as they arrived. So far, though Shinobu knew well Miyagi's curious nature, the man had never even once knocked on the door when he'd retreated into his room to read them.

"Um, Miyagi," Shinobu wondered if now was the best time to tell Miyagi at last.

Miyagi glanced over, one eyebrow slightly cocked.

In his tux Miyagi suddenly looked to Shinobu like a very hot, Japanese James Bond. This thought slipped straight from his mind and down into his cock. He pulled on the legs of his slacks trying to loosen the fabric that that all of a sudden seemed way too tight.

Shinobu wondered if Miyagi had any idea what he was able to do to him sometimes with just a single look. He looked away blushing, as always, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I uh, sent in an application to Teito University."

"And?"

"Well, ummm… I got in."

Miyagi's eyes had gone back to the road, but at this news they drifted once more over to Shinobu.

"Honestly, Shinobu, I don't know why you sound surprised. I mean, come on, Brat; we both know you're brilliant."

Shinobu's head snapped back around.

_Is Miyagi teasing me?"_

He was shocked to find when he finally met Miyai's eyes; he seemed instead to be completely serious. This rare bit of praise from the one he revered sent a burst of warmth radiating throughout his chest.

"Better, watch it Shu," Miyagi turned his head back to the road. "You almost smiled there."

"You're an ass, Old Man," Shinobu settled back down into the seat, crossing his arms in a feigned display of perturbation, though really he was still quite pleased.

"Ah, that's more like it, Brat. You had me worried there for a moment."

The two sat in content silence for a few minutes before Miyagi asked, "So, what do you think you're going to study, should you decide to grace the halls of T with your wonderful presence?"

"Well," Shinobu hated the hesitancy he heard creeping into his voice. "I…uh, applied to their law program. That's where I…um… got accepted."

He started to panic as Miyagi, hurriedly though skillfully pulled the car over. Shinobu's anxiety evaporated as quickly as it had come on, however, when Miyagi suddenly leaned over, took his face between large hands and kissed him, hard.

"What was that for?" Shinobu gasped when Miyagi finally released him.

"Congratulations of course! That is such great news. I'm proud of you!" Then Miyagi's face suddenly darkened. "Wait, you are going to go there. Right?"

"What? Y-you mean you're not mad at me?"

"Why in the hell would I be mad at you Shinobu?"Miyagi looked truly confused.

"Well, you know, after I said all that stuff about M University and literature."

"Shinobu, I want you to be your own man, to follow your own dreams.

"To be truthful, I would have probably been upset, if after all the time we've spent together you hadn't altered your decision and still wanted to trail me around the halls of 'M.'

"No, just as long as you don't decide that fate is a laughable concept I am delighted with your change of mind." Miyagi sat back and restarted the car. "That gives us two things to celebrate tonight."

Shinobu was touched by his lover's words. And while Miyagi's articulation of happiness about him pursuing law school thrilled him. His request that he maintain his belief in fate thrilled Shinobu even more.

Miyagi eased the car back on to the road and soon they were cruising through the city again.

Shinobu studied his elder intently as they drove. There was something decidedly different about his lover this evening. "So, you said two things to celebrate, so what's the other?"

"I told you already, I'm taking you to your Prom, well okay, not your prom really… more like ours."

Shinobu gaped. What are you talking about?"

Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu, how many dates have we been on in the time that we've known each other, and grocery shopping together, or catching a bite after classes before we go home doesn't count."

Shinobu racked his brain, trying to come up with a number and was shocked to find that with the exclusions provided that he was having a hard time finding even one. "Well, I guess there was that time that you took me to your Sensei's grave."

"Nope, that doesn't count. That was more like an abduction."

The realization of what Miyagi had just asked him and the answer he came up with saddened Shinobu. "Well, then I guess none really."

"Exactly, we have been together for over a year and haven't even ever had a proper date. Don't you think it's about time we had one?"

"Miyagi, why is this suddenly an issue, I mean it never seemed to bother you before.

"You're not sick or something are you?" Shinobu found that one of the drawbacks of having a lover so much older than himself was that he constantly worried that something would go wrong physically with Miyagi. He didn't think he could bear it if something serious ever happened to his beloved elder.

"What? No!" Miyagi sounded irritated. Shinobu's constant monitoring of his health made the man feel as though his young lover thought he was delicate and he hated it.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something… I had a conversation with Kamijou a few weeks back," Miyagi started.

"That ass! Hrrupmh," Shinobu huffed and slouched down in his seat.

"Petulance does not become you Shu-chin," Miyagi gently chided. This comment only increased Shinobu's scowl.

"Look, you're right," Miyagi said, trying to soothe the teen's insecurity. "The man is an ass, a temperamental basket case, and many more things. This is why I am not, and will never be, interested in him." He shot Shinobu a significant look as he said this and the teen seemed to be slightly mollified by these words.

"But he is kind of a friend... And someone I know I can trust and talk to about certain aspects of my life that I can't share with anyone else at the moment."

"You could share them with me." Shinobu said coldly.

"Not when you are the subject of conversation I can't." Miyagi's tone was exasperated.

"What!" Shinobu cried. "You're talking about me with the Demon!"

"Look Shu, I can see how that would be disconcerting for you, but we'd been drinking a bit and…" Miyagi glanced over and saw the storm building in gray eyes. He sighed heavily.

"Can we just table that element of the story for a minute, so that I can tell you this?"

Miyagi took the stony silence as consent.

"As I was saying, Kamijou and I had been drinking a bit and then he starts talking to me about that 'roomate' of his." Miyagi shook his head.

"The things that guy says when you get a little liquor in him. You know sober, it's like pulling teeth to get him to say anything, but when he's drunk. It's lucky for him, he never remembers any of what he says or he would have committed seppuku years ago from the shame of it.

Anyway, he starts telling me about when his boyfriend left him to go to America and he suddenly realized that the whole time they'd been going out they'd never really had a proper date. Just grabbing dinner together when their schedules allowed, taking the long way to the train station so they could try and hold hands in the dark for a few minutes where no one would see them. And I was sitting there thinking how tragic… truly tragic.

And then I thought about us and how things are really not all that different.

Then Kamijou told about this time he tried to take Kusama-san out for his birthday, but things fell through because the doctor had to work and how he tried to fix it." Miyagi shuddered involuntarily at the Demon's description of what he'd done to Kusama and then what the giant had done to him. "Like I said, when Kamijou gets drunk…TMI."

Shinobu couldn't help but grin a bit hearing the abbreviated slang roll of his literary lover's tongue: Miyagi usually railed against the use of such phrases, decrying the corruption of language and the death of formal expression.

" Ah, excuse me, I digressed a bit there, Shu… So, back to the subject at hand, you know how I said a while back that I didn't want you to find yourself in your thirties looking back on a wasted youth?"

Miyagi continued, "I realized in that moment, that I was speaking just as much about myself. Here I am in my thirties, looking back at all the years I lost mourning. Now I have you in my life and I don't want to waste our time together."

There were a hundred things that Shinobu wanted to say to Miyagi in this moment, but it was so rare that the man was so open with him, he forced himself to remain silent.

"So, I told Kamijou about your Prom. How much I was bothered by the fact that I couldn't go with you and I had no idea how to make it better.

Then Kamijou tells me this funny thing. He said that he had these crazy American exchange students in one of his classes that were always wearing stuff that had the letters WWJD on it.

He asked them one day what the significance of the letters was and they told him it stood for 'What Would Jesus Do?'' Then they asked Kamijou if he would like to know Jesus. He said he told them 'No thank you' and then he said to me, 'Why would I need Jesus when I have Nowaki?'

He also said, that since then he had made some improvements in his life after he'd adopted the WWND philosophy."

"WWND?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, 'What Would Nowaki Do?'

Kamijou told me, now, when he gets into a situation where he doesn't know what to do, he tries to figure out what Nowaki would do and if it isn't too stupid or embarrassing, he does it. So, I decided to follow Kamijou's advice and so I called Kusama-san and told him about your prom and asked him what to do.

Boy… Kamijou was right, that guy is a ridiculous, romantic sap. But he did give me the solution to my problem."

"Which was?" Shinobu was now truly curious.

"That if you couldn't bring me to your Prom, then I should bring the Prom to you and look... Now we're here."

Shinobu had been noticing that they had left the busier part of the city and as they had driven, their surroundings had become a bit older looking, slightly run down, but still genteel. They had just pulled up to an aged looking hotel. Its facade reflected a sort of stoic dignity that decried the urban upheaval, the race for the new and the shiny, taking place around it.

A valet immediately stepped up as they pulled alongside the curb. Miyagi turned the car off and stepped out, popping the trunk before he did.

As the valet opened his door and Shinobu emerged from the car he saw that there were a couple of packed cases in the trunk. Miyagi gave the valet some instructions, his car keys, and a tip and then stepped up alongside Shinobu, who was gazing up at the front of the HOTEL LOVELY.

"Sorry I couldn't get them to change the name for us." Miyagi sounded a bit embarrassed. He surprised Shinobu by putting his arm around the his shoulders and pulling him close, even though they were out on the street.

"And I know it's not new or slick or flashy, which is kind of how I imagined your Prom should be, but you know I'm a little old school, and since I'm doing this, I kind of had to do it my way."

Shinobu looked at the man standing next to him. He didn't want to get weepy, that was a trait he was trying hard to leave behind, but still he couldn't help but feel his eyes well up with tears, at the fact Miyagi, his Miyagi, had gone to all this trouble for him.

Shinobu leaned his head against a broad shoulder and felt Miyagi tip his head slightly to rest his cheek against his crown.

_If the night ended right here, it would already have been perfect._ Shinobu moved his head, looked up at Miyagi ."I wouldn't have wanted you to do it any other way."

"So... umm," Miyagi sounded just the slightest bit nervous. "Shall we get this party started?"

Shinobu smiled. "I'd love to." And under Miyagi's gentle wing he glided through the front doors of the hotel and into the possibilities that lay inside.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait with the update to this story. I will try and do better. I look forward to your feedback and please rest assured, you Eva fans will get to see her again before the end of the story, I promise.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cerberus**


	4. 4: Pictures

**Prom Night: Forever Memories**

**Chapter Four: Pictures**

* * *

Shinobu's eyes widened the minute they walked into the hotel.

Its interior had a distinctly European flavor that surprised him. If he had been asked to provide a word to describe it, Shinobu would have chosen "Baroque."

The lobby was all dark woods and rich, patterned carpets, ornately framed western artworks, and dim but elaborate chandeliers. The space spoke of age and complexity, and provoked powerful emotions in the youth.

"How did you find this place, Miyagi?" Shinobu tried to sound casual but was unable to keep the wonder from creeping into his voice. "It's amazing."

"One of the owners is a former student of mine, Tanaka Ikune," Miyagi offered. "He was in the first class I taught, in fact. Anyway, we've stayed touch over the years."

The professor was pleased by Shinobu's ill-disguised reaction, as impressing the youngest Takatsuki was not an easy thing to do.

"When I started researching proms to figure out what I needed for tonight, I remembered him and this place and called in a favor."

Shinobu's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his elder. Hearing this, his jealousy was stirred. It was a weakness he wasn't proud of and, given what Miyagi was doing for him tonight; he tried his best to hide it.

Miyagi however, had caught his boy's expression. "Shu… Tanaka-kun had a boyfriend when he was my student, besides; I wasn't as resolved about my tastes then."

Shinobu blushed and dropped his head, embarrassed that Miyagi had seen through him, but still grateful for the clarification.

"In fact, he's still with that boyfriend; they run this place together now." Miyagi looked pensive for a moment. "I guess that would mean they've been with each other for over ten years."

At this hour of the evening, the lobby was all but empty. Because of this, Miyagi had continued to keep his arm draped loosely around Shinobu shoulders. He squeezed Shinobu a bit tighter to him.

"I guess their endurance is pretty remarkable when you consider that they've been together for over decade now and Tanaka-kun was a freshman when I met him, making him not that much older than you."

Shinobu looked back up at Miyagi; the teen's expression had softened considerably. Part of it was being able to linger under the comforting arm of his lover, but more so he understood the subtext of what Miyagi had just said. Shinobu was responding to the hope for their own relationship that his elder's words offered.

He gave Miyagi a half smile and Miyagi grinned back, pleased that there was not going to be an issue.

Then Shinobu stopped suddenly, "Wait. Did you say you had been researching proms?"

Miyagi's grin shifted into something just the slightest bit sheepish. "Ah yeah… After all, I told you it might make for an interesting exploration when I had first told you to go to yours. So, I figured…"

"How long have you actually been planning this, Miyagi?" Shinobu's gray eyes were wide. He was stunned that Miyagi had really put some thought into this scheme of his.

Shinobu thought his heart might burst with the happiness this realization brought him.

Miyagi didn't answer. He just looked away. His arm dropped from around Shinobu's shoulder as his hand moved to nervously rub the back of his head.

This articulated more than enough of an answer for Shinobu and he found himself pulling out the other half of his smile. Per usual, however, his smile didn't last long as his agile mind leapt forward.

"Miyagi, should we be doing this? I mean how do you know that this Tanaka-san is safe?"

Miyagi gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's just say Tanaka-kun is sympathetic to our plight."

When they reached the front desk, Miyagi broke into a broad smile. "Tanaka-kun," Miyagi greeted a handsome younger man who looked to be about thirty.

"Ah, Miyagi-sensei, it is so wonderful to see you! I am so glad you finally took me up on my offer," Tanaka returned. He looked at Shinobu and then back at Miyagi and offered them a warm smile.

"So this is your 'friend' Miyagi Sensei?"

"Ah, yes, Tanaka–kun, this is my lover,Takatsuki Shinobu." A slight bit of color bloomed on Miyagi's handsome face.

His face however was still pale in comparison to his date's. Shinobu had immediately turned crimson at Miyagi's words.

Shinobu realized that this was the first time Miyagi had ever made any kind of public declaration. In fact, even when Miyagi talked about him in front of the Demon, who, with his tall partner, were only ones who knew about their relationship so far, Miyagi's most common designation for him was still to merely refer to Shinobu as "his brat."

"I so pleased to meet you, Takatsuki-san," Tanaka bowed. "Let me go get my husband Ian, I'd like you to meet him."

Tanaka moved away from the desk. "He's just doing some book work in the office."

As soon as Tanaka had stepped away, Shinobu turned and glared a Miyagi.

"What did I do?"

"You could have at least warned me about how you were going to introduce us!"

"You always said you wanted to be acknowledged, Shinobu, so I'm acknowledging you." Miyagi looked amused.

Shinobu realized there was truth in these words. It had just felt so strange to have Miyagi say out loud what they had been so diligently keeping a secret.

Miyagi put his arm around Shinobu's shoulder again, in way of silent apology.

Shinobu leaned in for just a few seconds, thinking how he loved feeling the solidity of the man against him. "You still should have warned me," he muttered as a show of acceptance.

Miyagi gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him again. "Next time I promise."

Shinobu looked up to see if his elder was teasing him and was shocked to realize, looking into Miyagi's smoky eyes, that the man was not.

The teen looked away again, blushing anew, just in time to see Tanaka and his partner Ian stepping up to the desk. Shinobu was stunned when he realized that Tanaka's lover was European and that he had to be at least a decade older than his partner.

"Miyagi-sensei, Takatsuki-san, this is my husband Ian Lockton," Tanaka, it seemed, was trying hard to contain his smile.

Lockton exchanged the proper greetings and then looked at his younger husband. "We got married in Spain last fall and Ikune hasn't gotten tired of our new designation yet." He looked at Tanaka with a soft humor in his eyes.

"Never!" Tanaka exclaimed. He looked at Miyagi. "It took me almost a decade before he finally proposed." Then Tanaka's gaze shifted to Shinobu just briefly before shooting back to his old professor. "I hope you're more respectable than that, Miyagi-sensei, and don't make your young man wait that long."

"Tanaka," Lockton gently scolded seeing how his lover's words made the two men standing before him shift uncomfortably.

Tanaka looked completely unrepentant. Lockton shook his head and politely excused himself saying he still had bookwork to do.

Tanaka watched his partner leave with an undisguised desire that made Shinobu blush. The youth certainly felt an affinity with this man.

The hotel owner turned back to them at last. "So everything is set up as you requested, Miyagi-sensei," Tanaka's tone was mysterious but he offered this with twinkling eyes. He reached down behind the counter and emerged with a camera.

"Pictures first right?"

Seeing the shocked look on Shinobu's face Tanaka misinterpreted the youth's stunned expression. "Oh, Takatsuki-san, don't worry. I am a freelance photographer so, I promise to do you and Miyagi Sensei justice. Photography was actually my major. I just took Miyagi Sensei's class to meet distribution."

Tanaka looked slyly at Miyagi.

"Your man was lucky I was already spoken for or he would have found himself with a stalker… such a handsome professor, almost worth changing a major for." Seeing the displeased look that this information brought to the boy, Tanaka, smiled.

"Oh, I am teasing, Takatsuki-san, besides, Miyagi always had so many girls fluttering around I thought for the longest time your lover was straight."

This last statement, didn't really improve Shinobu's state, but hearing someone else refer to Miyagi as "his lover" soothed him.

Setting his camera on the counter, Tanaka stepped around it to join the couple. "Here, let me take your coats and I'll have them sent up to your room."

After taking the men's coats Tanaka stepped off to find a staff member to take them up. In his brief absence, Shinobu stared at Miyagi intently.

"That was like ten years ago Shinobu," Miyagi offered, thinking that the youth was still upset by what Tanaka had said.

Shinobu shook his blond head. "It's not that, it's just this whole picture thing."

* * *

They'd had had quite the argument a few weeks ago when Shinobu had, sneakily, checked Miyagi's phone. He had been incensed that his elder didn't have a single picture of him on it. Meanwhile, Miyagi did have several pictures of the Demon Kamijou in various states of "pissed off".

When Shinobu confronted Miyagi with this the professor had been livid about the violated privacy of his phone. Miyagi was even angrier, however, when Shinobu disclosed he had about a hundred pictures of him on his own cell.

"How stupid can you be Shinobu?" Miyagi shouted after Shinobu showed him several candid shots that he had taken without his knowledge. "What if you lost your phone and the wrong person found it?"

"I could say the same to you about our texts, Old Man!" Shinobu yelled back.

"I always erase your messages as soon as I'm done reading them! I thought you had at least enough brains in that blond head of yours to do the same!"

This admission rendered Shinobu silent.

He had not checked Miyagi's phone for texts, just pictures. The idea that his lover immediately erased every declaration from him cut deeply.

Shinobu treasured their every correspondence, carefully editing his inbox so that it was filled with their most significant exchanges.

In the end Miyagi demanded Shinobu to erase everything, all pictures and messages, from his phone. Miyagi had told Shinobu he needed to do the same to any images he'd had transferred to his laptop, as well as their e-mail correspondence.

"Unlike you, I am not just going to erase you from my life and pretend that you don't exist! Besides you're being fucking paranoid!" Shinobu raged, "I'm not going to lose my laptop and even if I did, who the hell would care?"

"Why don't you ask Hara Daisuke that?" Miyagi barked back after suddenly having grown dangerously quiet.

Hara was the disgraced science professor, who had been the midst of the University scandal.

His underage trysting had been discovered by one of his young female lover's friend's parents when the girl had accidentally left her phone at a friend's house. Miyagi had been close with Hara.

This had left him doubly convicted about his own illicit relationship with Shinobu.

"I love you, Shinobu, but this is my life… I have been working to get where I am almost as long as you have been alive." Miyagi bark had turned into a rumbling growl.

"Look, I'll get another laptop tomorrow, Miyagi," Shinou pleaded. "I'll keep one just for here and use the other out in the world, but please don't make me get rid of this proof of our life together, we get so little of it as it is."

"Shinobu..." Dark-blue eyes were weighted with conflict.

"Don't say it," Shinobu whispered, knowing that this was the point, as with most of their arguments, when Miyagi would tell him he'd be better off with someone his own age, someone who could give him the relationship he needed.

Shinobu rose in furious tears and fled the apartment, leaving Miyagi's before he could finish.

After this, Shinobu retreated for several days to his own adjacent-apartment. It was excruciating being able to hear Miyagi living his quiet life through the walls.

After almost a week there was a knock on the door one early morning. Shinobu answered it reluctantly only to find no one there. Looking down though, Shinobu saw a box, when he took it in and opened it he found a new laptop.

That night when Miyagi returned home late from classes, Shinobu was there in the professor's apartment cooking dinner. They didn't speak of the matter at all that night, nor had they since.

* * *

"Well you know, from what I read, pictures are part of this whole prom thing," Miyagi offered uncomfortably, then he added, his deep voice growing softer, "Besides, I thought maybe we should have at least one proper picture of us together."

Seeing the look of delight in his young lover's eyes, Miyagi tried to downplay the importance of what he was saying. "Now, Shu, don't go thinking, I am going to stick this on my desk at work or anything, this will be something we can keep in the apartment… "

"Maybe we can keep it in the closet?" Shinobu said with a scowl, though his tone offered the Miyagi an uncharacteristic tease.

"Oi, Brat!" Miyagi smiled, giving Shinobu blond head a playful shove. "Who said you could be so cheeky?"

Before Shinobu could respond, Tanaka returned. "Okay, let's get this going," Tanka chirped. "I have the perfect location picked out."

It turned out this was in a small enclosed garden room set just off the lobby. Tanaka already had his professional lights set up.

He had Shinobu and Miyagi pose together. Both were stiff at first, but Tanaka's gentle teasing soon got them to relax. Shinobu found he could easily understand why Miyagi would stay in touch with the man: their playful spirits were actually quite similar.

For their last picture, Tanaka had Shinobu stand in front of Miyagi and the older man wrap his arms around the teen from behind.

After the flash popped, his eyes still starry from the light, Shinobu looked up at Miyagi. He raised a hand unconsciously and stroked his elder's cheek.

Miyagi looked down at his boy, surprised that Shinobu would do this in front of Tanaka.

"Thank you for this, Miyagi," Shinobu's normally light voice rendered heavy with emotion.

"Shinobu…" Miyagi whispered. He set one of his large hands over Shinobu slightly smaller one cradling his cheek. He kept them both there as he leaned his head down and kissed Shinobu.

A bright flash snapped.

The two lovers broke off their kiss, startled by the light. Twin scowls were aimed at the photographer.

"That's definitely a keeper!" Tanaka exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews, favorites and follows.**


End file.
